


The Littlest Things

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Samerik, Engaged, Established Relationship, Flashback, M/M, This is honestly just them being petty and cute with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Because when you're engaged to someone who is petty, sometimes you just have to meet them where they're at. Sam and Erik go back and forth saying they won’t marry the other the moment they do something annoying. These are their stories.





	1. Texting With the BS

Erik, 6:03 pm: Where are you?

Sam, 6:09 pm: I’m at the grocery store getting groceries for the house. Why?

Erik, 6:10 pm: Come home

Sam, 6:11 pm: *sighing emoji* Why Erik?

Erik, 6:11 pm: You’ll see come home

Sam, 6:17 pm: Erik I’ll be home in a bit. Can it wait?

Erik, 6:20 pm: Ugh……

Erik, 6:20 pm: maybe

Sam, 6:22 pm: Erik if I get home and this is anything related to sex I’m calling off our engagement

Erik, 6:26 pm: Why you gotta do all of that?

Sam, 6:29 pm: Is this about sex Erik?

Erik, 6:31 pm: I just wanted to dick you down babe. *blowing kiss emoji*

Sam, 6:31 pm: Goodbye Erik. *deuces/peace sign emoji *


	2. Bartier Cardi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is [Cardi B - Bartier Cardi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Svxh_qgQOJg).

Sam could not say if he felt one way or another about Cardi B. Yeah he’d seen her on TV and she was entertaining on the television show she had been on for a while. But when she crossed over into music and started rapping Sam had distinct feelings about that. His fiancée for whatever reason loved her music and would listen to her songs on repeat while working in the workshop downstairs in their home.

Erik was tenacious while working so he could work for hours if he was engaged enough. Grant it Erik’s music selection was a mix of old school Hip Hop, RnB, Rap and Trap music, that didn’t bother Sam. What got him was that Erik would get stuck on one song in particular. _Bartier Cardi_ by Cardi B as of recently.

If Sam had known what his life would become the afternoon Erik first heard _Bartier Cardi_ in the car while they were running errands, Sam may have just thrown himself out of the moving car.

Sam would come home and Erik would be blasting it from the workshop. Even at 2am while Sam was trying to fall asleep upstairs. After two weeks Sam had to break the news as gently as he could to Erik without hurting his fiancée’s feelings. So he chose breakfast to bring it to Erik’s attention.

“Erik,” Sam said staring at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Play _Bartier Cardi_ one more time in this house, I dare you,” Sam said staring Erik in the eye.

Erik taken aback at the statement. “What’s the problem Sam?”

“I can’t take it anymore, it’s been two weeks. You’ve ruined the song for me. Just stop, please,” Sam said softening his expression.

“ _Your bitch wanna party with Cardi, Cartier Bardi in a 'Rari, diamonds all over my body, shinin' all over my body_ ,” Erik started rapping to Sam’s intense annoyance.

“Keep rapping that verse and I won’t be marrying you,” Sam said sternly.

Erik smirked but stopped rapping just the same.

“You no fun, nigga,” Erik said nudging Sam’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” Sam said sighing in relief. Hopefully this was over and he could stop hearing the song.

 

**~~1 WEEK LATER~~**

Erik came upstairs to their bedroom to pull his favorite wrist watch out of their jewelry box to put on when he got dressed later. Then he heard something from their bathroom. The door was open so Erik peeked in to see Sam in the shower rapping _Bartier Cardi_.

“ _Cardi took your man, you upset, Cardi got rich, they upset, yeah, Cardi put the pussy on Offset, Cartier, Cardi B brain on Offset_ ,” Sam rapped and Erik just stood there shaking his head. For Sam to tell him not to play the song in the house no more but here he was singing to his heart’s delight.

Erik strolled into the bathroom and heard Sam immediately stop singing. Erik looked at Sam in the mirror and smirked hard. He wasn’t about to let Sam live this down. He was also going to make Sam listen to the song the entire way to the gala tonight. The car was technically not the house.

“You’re the baddest bitch, just know that babe!” Erik said smiling leaving the bathroom to start getting dressed for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. I have no explanation, this shit was just hilarious when it crossed my mind originally. I listened to Bartier Cardi a majority of the time while writing this and I'm not sick of it yet so I'm on Erik's side of the debate.


	3. Just Take My Advice

Erik watched his fiancée get dressed for the family gathering they were attending with Sam’s people that day and felt a visceral reaction to Sam’s choice of attire. Sam had laid out a loud, floral button down print shirt and a nice collared mint green polo shirt. Erik knew which one was acceptable but wanted to see which one his fiancée would grab after considering his options.

Sam had his jeans on already and stood there contemplating the options. When Sam moved to grab the floral print Erik shook his head quickly.

“What you don’t like it?” Sam asked.

“Nah, I'm not feelin' it. Wear the mint green one, it makes your skin pop. It compliments you. You can wear my sunglasses, I have a pair that match that mint green,” Erik said calmly resting back against their headboard.

“But the mint green shirt doesn’t breathe,” Sam argued moving to put the floral shirt on.

Erik felt his irritation rise. “Sam.....if you wear that damn shirt I'm taking my ring back,” Erik said staring at his fiancée.

Sam’s face scrunched up at the audacity of the statement. "Nigga I don't have a ring yet, you proposed with quarter juices and chips!" Sam said quickly reminding Erik how that proposal went down.

“Well you didn't want matching grills so you'll have to wait,” Erik said nonchalantly about not giving Sam a ring yet. He was still working on the design and the jeweler hadn’t called him yet about finding the right set of stones for Sam’s band. While it would be ready for the wedding in a few months when they walked down the aisle, he only felt mildly bad that Sam wasn’t wearing his ring proudly on his finger right now. “Seriously, wear the mint green one babe, please,” Erik pressed.

“Fine,” Sam said putting the floral shirt back on the hanger. Sam slipped on the mint green one and Erik nodded. “Better?”

“Much better,” Erik said getting up to grab the sunglasses he mentioned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Sam doesn't have a ring yet. It's in progress and Erik's keeping it secret 'til the wedding day. So Sam doesn't know Erik's been working on it since Sam accepted his proposal. :D


End file.
